


Blueberry picking

by Blue_Panda



Series: Pliroy stuff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Yuri and Viktor are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Mila, Otabek, Viktor, Yuuri, JJ, and Yuri go blueberry picking.





	Blueberry picking

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda started this and then lost the idea, so the end is kinda weird and not what i planned, hope it's ok anyway.

“Why did you have to drag us to this again?” Yuri asked. Yuri, Viktor, Yuuri, JJ, Mila, and Otabek were all sitting in Yuuri and Viktor’s car (it was a Honda van) heading to Bow-Hill blueberry farm, where they were doing you-pick.

“Don’t worry Yuri, it will be fun, I promise.” Viktor called back foo his cousin from the front of the car. Viktor was driving while Yuuri was giving him directions. JJ and Yuri sat in the row right behind Viktor and Yuuri, while Mila and Otabek sat in the 3rd row.

Earlier that morning, Viktor had woken Yuuri up early to announce that the blueberry farm in Bellingham was having a you-pick. Yuuri had tried to tell Viktor that Bow-hill blueberries was just to far from Seattle (where they were stay at in a hotel), but Viktor had eventually convinced Yuuri to go, so they had gotten ready and then went to JJ and Yuri, and Mila and Otabek’s rooms. They very easily convinced Mila and Otabek to come to Bow-Hilll blueberries with them, but when they tried to talk to JJ and Yuri it took them about 5 minutes of knocking just to get them to open the door.

But now here they were, in the car, heading to Bow-Hill blueberries, having to endure about a 3 hour drive.

“Maybe it will be fun, Chaton.” JJ said, chuckling when all he got in return from JJ was a scowl. After 3 hours of‘Are we there yet?’ from Yuri (mostly just to annoy anyone that cared enough to listen), they finally arrived! “Everybody out.” Yuuri instructed as Viktor finally found a parking space. “Yuri, put you phone away.” Yuuri said, annoyed that Yuri didn’t seem to be paying attention to him. Yuri continued ignoring Yuuri until Otabek reached over Yuri’s shoulder and turned his phone off for him, sliding it into Yuri’s pocket with out as much as one protest from Yuri.

Everybody walked into the main office to get the buckets they needed to pick blueberries and also the passes they needed. Once everyone was inside the office-thing, Yuuri signed them all in and got all of them a bucket and a pass. Yuuri told them they could all split up if the wanted to but to stay in relatively the same area. Yuri seemed to, yet again, be ignoring Yuuri and just walked off, pulling JJ with him by the hand.

They were pleasantly surprised to find that 1)they were really the only ones here, there was really like only two other people here and 2) that the bushes were filled with ripe blueberries!

“See, this isn’t as bad as you thought it would be, was it Kitten?” JJ asked, watching Yuri picking and eating blueberries off the bushes faster than anyone else, his competitive side taking over.

“I guess… but this doesn’t make you right.” Yuri admitted, glaring at the blueberry bush in thought. JJ chuckled as he and Yuri moved to another bush, the one they were at have been totally emptied of blueberries.

After about an hour JJ started to realize he and Yuri were out of sight of everybody else, and he remembered that Yuuri and Viktor had told them not to get to far away from anyone else. “Maybe we should head back in the direction of Yuuri and Viktor, Chaton.” JJ suggested, looking off into the distance to see if he could see anyone else from where they were.

“It’s fine, JehJeh.” Yuri answered, not even looking up from the bush that he was picking blueberries from. “If you’re sure, Chaton.” JJ replied skeptically.

What they didn’t know, was that someone had been following them ever since they left the rest of the group, and it was almost ready to make a move.

Meanwhile with Yuuri and Viktor:

“Yuuri, these bushes are filled wirth berries. Yum!” Viktor cheered as he piled handful after handful of berries into his bucket. “Yes they are… do you see the others anywhere?” Yuuri asked, knowing he had said that they had to stay close to everybody else, but not seeing anyone, anywhere!

“Yes, Otabek and Mila are over there… but i don’t see Jean or Yurio.” Viktor said. “We need to find them before something happens.” Yuuri instructed, watching Viktor slip into a more serious expression as he said this. “Yes, you’re right. If anyone knows where Yurio and JJ will be it is me! Or Otabek.” Viktor announced, adding the last part quieter.

“You’re right, we should go find the others and all loo for them, after all, they couldn’t’ve gotten far.” Yuuri said, walking over to where Mila and Otabek were.

“No, i’m not sure where they’d be.” Otabek answered, Yuuri and Viktor had explained the situation to both Otabek and Mila, an they hadn’t known where Yuri and JJ went either.

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere.” Yuuri assured, sensing that Mila, Otabek, and Viktor were all stressing out a bit, probably for all different reasons.

They were about to devise a plan to find them, but a scream cut them off. “It’s Yuri!” Viktor said, looking panicked. “That way!” Mila announced, pointing them in the direction of the scream.

One they arrived, they saw a large figure in black clothing holding Yuri in a tight grip. The figure had one hand clamped over Yuri’s mouth while the other held his wrists, effectively holding the struggling teen still. JJ was running at the figure, looking angry and surprised. “Let go of him!” Yuuri flinched at hearing Viktor sounding so angry, but he supposed he should have expected that, Viktor and Yuri being cousins after-all.

Otabek looked angry to, Mila just looked more startled. After they had gotten Yuri away from the large figure, JJ and Otabek had been able to beat the figure to the ground. Yuuri had then called 911 as Viktor made sure Yuri was ok. After a few minutes the police got here, everybody explaining what happened, and the large figure being taken away.

Viktor had begun fretting when he found that Yuri had twisted his ankle when he got attacked. JJ had a bruised shoulder but not much more than that, and luckily nobody else got hurt.

A few days later:

Viktor was still insisting that they all go together places, not letting anybody wander off, Yuuri understood why Viktor was acting like this, the first two nights after the incident, Viktor, Yuri, and JJ had all woken up with nightmares. In the morning Yuuri had found JJ, Yuri, and Viktor curled up together on the couch with Yuri snuggled in the middle.

“Well Yuri, JJ. It seems they found the identity of your attacker.” Yuuri said, reading the paper, where there was a picture of a big middle aged man with a bald head and a terrifying expression. “Hey! I know that guy!” Yuri announced, looking both scared and angry at the same time. “Who is it?” Yuuri asked, suddenly curious on how Yuri knew this person, who clearly was dangerous. “He comes to all the competitions I skate in, and i always see him with the Yuri’s Angels girls! He sometimes got a little to close for comfort or acted a little odd, but i never saw him as a threat!” Yuri said, an angry/serious look forming on JJ, Viktor, and Yuuri’s faces. “Yuri, when fans get like that, you have to tell them ‘No.’! This guy was clearly a stalker that got out of control, you need to start reporting people who get like that, do you understand?” Yuuri stated, both Viktor and JJ nodding behind him. “They’re right Yura, you need to be careful.” Otabek said, meeting eyes with Yuri, a worried look on his face. “Ok, i will. Jeez, just stop worrying will you?!” Yuri said, looking slightly annoyed. “Alright Chaton, we will.” JJ said, enveloping Yuri in a bear-hug despite Yuri’s protests to being hugged.


End file.
